Scars to your beautiful
by Brentinator
Summary: "Cover girls don't cry" "so she cuts her woes away" "What's a little bit of hunger? I could go a little while longer, she fades away" Based of Scars to your beautiful by Alessia Cara, rated high T, possibly low M
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so a few thing we need to go over.**

 **This story will contain the following. Cutting, depression, several mentions of rape, eating disorders. If you are uncomfortable with any of this, please do not read.**

 **I cannot promise a happy ending for part one or two, so don't read this if you want a happy ending. I also do not encourage any of this behavior, and if you're going through something, PLEASE do not read. I don't wanna make it worse.**

 **This story is based off the song "Scars To Your Beautiful" by Alessia Cara.**

 **And now, on with the story!**

She sighed, looking at the picture she held in her hands of the petite, light brown haired, tanned, doe eyed female gracing the cover of "Covergirl" magazine, written on the front, articles like "How to be attractive" and "five easy steps to meet your soulmate."

She stood up, wiping her eyes as her mascara ran with each tear fell off her face and into the sink she had been standing in front of before looking up at her ugly dark hair, large eyes and pale skin. She was ugly. She grabbed her razor off the bathroom sink as she looked up at her face before dragging the sharp blade on her flesh, making it split and bleed while more tears fell beside and in the cut, making it burn and sting, but something told her to keep going, get rid of her emotions.

She slit her skin again as more blood poured out of the wound, tears falling down her face as she thought about how many times she had been rejected.

Slit, Kaven

Slit, Ethan

Slit, Owen

Slit, Marcus

She moved to the other wrist and continued.

Slit, Jake

Slit, Sebastian

Slit, Troy

Slit, Kaz.

That last one hurt the most. They were friends, they argued like most friends once in awhile, but she had asked him out, and he said no. He rejected her. She knew why now. Cause she was hideous.

She finally put the razor down as she washed her arms and placed makeup on them as she made sure Skylar wasn't in the room, which she wasn't, before grabbing her pink crop top, black high heels and black mini skirt since she had read step one was to wear revealing clothes, and since this was the most revealing outfit she was allowed to wear, she put it on. Step two, preparation for makeup. She immediately took off all her makeup before putting a face mask on, which soon started burning her face as she fought to keep it on, after all, pain is beauty, before finally washing it off. She put on her concealer and foundation before she came across step three, makeup and hair that makes you look as young as possible. She quickly put on light pink blush and light pink eye-shadow before putting on her mascara and pink lip gloss, pulling her long hair into a high ponytail before pushing it back with a pink headband.

Step four. Practice flirting with your mirror. She found this pretty stupid, but at the same time, she noticeably got flustered around boys as she practiced for a long time as she looked at the final step. Get out there!

She grabbed her smallest bag as she walked straight to the park and sat down on a bench overseeing the lake, before a male, black hair, brown eyes and pale skin, sat beside her.

"Hey, pretty lady." He smiled as she turned towards him.

"Hello handsome."

"What brings you out here all dolled up?"

"Just trying something new." She admitted as he wrapped his arm around her.

"You look like the next Ariana Grande. What's your name?"

"Bree."

"I'm Dylan. It's nice to meet you, Bree. Do you wanna hang out tonight?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow, making her shake her head, immediately shaking her as she stood up.

"I actually have plans, so..."

Dylan then grabbed her wrist as her eyes widened and she tried to break free before he lead her to his car.

"You're coming with me. You shouldn't have shown your body if you didn't want this to happen."

By now Bree had tears sliding down her cheeks as she tried to break away.

"Please don't do this. Please."

He then said the unexpected as he grabbed her face.

"Covergirls don't cry."

Before pressing his lips onto hers, making her struggle before he slapped her face.

"Behave."

She quickly mauled her options. She couldn't fight him, he would only make it worse for her. She couldn't call the team, she left her cellphone. Then she remembered her new ability. Telepathy through bionic chips. She immediately connected to Chase.

'Chase, I need help'

'Bree, are you OK?'

'No, I think this man is about to hurt me...I need help NOW. Please...'

'Where are you?'

'The apartments near the park. Please hurry, Chase.'

'I'm coming. Just delay him as much as possible and I'll be over there with the rest of the team when we get your location.'

'Thank you, Chase.'

The man then grabbed her and pulled her into his apartment building before throwing her onto the mattress and lowering his body on top of her, kissing her lips and neck, as she started crying again, begging for mercy as he started touching her before he was pulled off of her by Oliver and Kaz and engulfed in a hug by Chase.

"Bree, are you OK?" He asked, pushing loose strands out of her face as she nodded before hugging him tightly.

"I was so scared." She whispered in his ear, as he held her tightly.

"I know. It's gonna be OK though." He whispered as Skylar sped them back home and Bree got dressed in her black pants, slippers and yellow sweater, wiping off her makeup and taking out her hair, feeling much more relaxed.

"Bree, what happened?" He asked as he sat beside her as she turned to her little brother.

"My new issue of Covergirl came in the mail. And I know Mr. Davenport and Tasha said I need to stop reading those magazines since they are damaging my mental health, but I'm jealous. How can someone look so beautiful when I'm so ugly?"

Chase turned her head towards him as he sighed.

"You're not ugly, Bree. And I'm not gonna let my big sister say that about herself when she is stunningly beautiful, inside and out."

"You're just saying that. You just want me to live in a illusion."

"Bree, I never said-"

"Get out, Chase!" She screamed as he scrambled to his feet, but not before saying.

"I'm willing to help, Bree. Just let me know when you need it."

Before leaving as she flopped on the bed.

'Covergirls don't cry.'


	2. Chapter 2

She hated it. Hated the criticism, hated the looks, hated the words. Oh, how she hated the words. They never came out of anyone's mouth, rather, her own head. She would look at everyone around her. Thin, beautiful, and loved. Then she would look at herself. Fat, ugly and worthless.

She would love to have that amazing hourglass shape, that curved in the right places and was flat in others. She wanted people to strive to be like her, but they would much rather be like her friend, Bree Davenport. And honestly? So would she. She slowly slipped off her clothes and looked at herself from the side in the mirror where a large peace of flesh stuck out, making tears run down her faces as she sat on the closed toilet lid, burying her head in her hands.

Then, she was called down to eat. One of her least favorite things in the world, cause she knew it only made her body worse. Then she realized the answer that had been in her face the whole time. Don't eat. It was that simple. Then, she would lose weight, and look amazing. She put on her headphones as she drowned out the people calling her downstairs, begging her to come eat before Bree came in, in a outfit that perfectly showed off her hourglass body.

"Hey Skylar? Do you want something to eat?"

"No thanks, Bree. I'm not hungry." She smiled politely as Bree slowly nodded before going downstairs.

Her stomach growled loudly as the voice in her head whispered.

'Cover girls eat nothing, why should you?'

This went on for the next few days, and no one had noticed when her best friend approached her and asked.

"OK then. I'm heading to the gym. Wanna come?"

Then the tiny voice in her mind whispered.

'She wants you to lose weight. Do it."

"You know what? I'd love to come!" Skylar smiled as she put her phone in her pocket and changed into her gym clothes and the two went to the gym.

When they got there, Bree immediately stopped at the vending machine.

"Hey Skylar, you want something to eat?"

While her stomach demanded she put something in, the voice in her head whispered yet again.

'Cover girls eat nothing.'

"I'm good, Bree, thanks for asking." Skylar smiled as she got on the treadmill and started running.

Half a hour later, Skylar was still using the treadmill, her muscles screaming in pain, sweat running down her face while she was barley able to breathe, and her stomach growling louder and louder as the voice in her head kept saying.

'Beauty is pain, and there's pain in everything. Everyone is gonna love you when you're done. Just keep pushing on.'

Skylar continued running for a hour, then a hour and a half, then two hours as Bree sighed, knowing something was wrong, as she turned off the treadmill.

"What are you doing?" Skylar demanded, panting between every word.

"Skylar, what's going on? You've barley eaten or drank anything for the past few days and you've been working out for two hours. As your best friend, I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine, Bree. Let's just go home." She said as she stood up, only for her knees to feel wobbly and her head to feel heavy, making her stumble a bit before darkness hit her and she knew no more.

She heard voices as she slowly regained conciseness, saying things like "how long" and "get some fluids in her", making the voice in her head freak out before she opened her eyes, looking at her team surrounding her.

"What happened?" She groaned as Bree explained and everything flooded back to her as Oliver laid a hand on her shoulder, putting a plate with a sandwich beside her.

"Skylar? You need to eat something. Please."

"I'm fine. I don't need to eat anything."

"Skylar, you've lost thirty pounds in a matter of four days. I'm scared for you. We all are."

"I'm fine! I'm not eating anything!" She screamed as she tried to get up before Oliver pinned her to the bed while Chase started setting up a IV with liquid food in it, making her start screaming louder and kicking Oliver in order to get him off of her, but he refused to let her go. Chase eventually got it in when they got her to hold still. Chase had also snuck a small amount of Nyquill in the food, so she would calm down and sleep. After they got everything sorted out, they had all left except Oliver.

"You know I hate you for this." Skylar seethed as Oliver felt like he got punched in the heart, but he knew exactly what was wrong with Skylar.

His cousin had the same problem. Skylar had anorexia.

"Skylar, I'm doing this to help you." Oliver sighed before Skylar yelled.

"Help me?! You're keeping me from looking beautiful! From being happy! You're ruining my life!"

Oliver nodded, getting up.

"I knew you would say that, so I'm gonna leave. We have cameras watching you, so don't try anything." Oliver explained before leaving as Skylar growled while she thought.

"I'm not backing down."

 **Well, that's the end of the story.**

 **I didn't want to write part two, cause there is something I haven't told you guys. I am terrified of eating disorders. I didn't think of it when I published part one, until a couple people (I'm not saying who) suggested I do a story where Chase gets a eating disorder.**

 **I don't know why I am scared of eating disorders, maybe it's sympathy for those who have them, or if I'm scared I'm gonna get one. When I was nine and bigger then I am now, I asked my seven (or eight, can't remember how old she was at the time) and she suggested I don't eat. I knew about eating disorders when this happend and she didn't, so she had no idea. I was tempted to do it. A lot. I didn't do it, but ever since, I've been wondering, what if someone says that and I listen?**

 **This story was meant to raise awareness. This stuff happens in our everyday society. Rape, cutting, anorexia. And people know it, but most of us have a mindset of "if it doesn't involve me, I don't care" but we should. We need to know what is happening in our world and find a way to fix it.**

 **And finally, if anyone is reading this story and does have anorexia, or cuts, or is/was a rape victim. Get help. Please. I know it's hard. I know you don't want to burden others with your problems. I know we all have pride and asking for help can make you feel weak. But it makes you strong. Talk to your family, call a professional, talk to your friends. You may feel like there is no hope, and that no one cares about you, but at least one person does. A lot. Even if (and you might not belive in this) even if it's God. And they don't want to lose you.**

 **Finally, if you think I shouldn't be giving this advice cause I'm a "inexperienced fourteen year old girl" well, I probably shouldn't. You're right. But I've been given a platform. And I plan to use it to help people. To make people feel welcome. Write something to help you, or take your mind off the world and the crap going on, for however long it takes for you to read a one shot, or a multi chapter story. When I first joined Fanfiction, I had moved churches the week before my birthday. I had lost all my friends, and I gained new ones at my church. It was going well, until I lost all of them except (I'll call them by fake names to protect them) Eliza, Jamie and Amber. So, I had been writing a few Lab Rats stories in between May and August. So I found this site, and posted them. Now I have a large fan base and friends who will always support me.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked this story. Thanks for reading. And know that even though I haven't said of in awhile, I love every one of you. Never forget that.**


End file.
